Masquerade Ball
by amberbish
Summary: At the school masquerade ball Bella dances with the bronze haired guy. Bella leaves the dance without Edward getting her name. He will do anything to find his dream girl.What will Bella do when she finds her dream guy is the school player? All humans!
1. Chapter 1

I'm super sorry I deleted the story but I didn't mean to I was actually trying to delete the second one I made put I wasn't paying attention. A few days ago I made a choice that I would finish the story I so I'm pissed because a lot of the chapters of the story are lost for good, and I really can't remember every chapter a wrote so I'll probably rewrite it with help from others and I hope you like the new and improved version better.

Please tell if there is something you want me to add in the story or keep because I would love to hear what you have to say.

Thanks and sorry againJ


	2. Maybe a good year part1

**HI! I just want to say this story maybe be different from what it use to be, because I can't remember most of the chapter. I can't even remember the first one so it will be different I hope you like still.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

Brown hair, brown eyes pale skin! It is safe to say I'm the perfect picture of what plain is.

I was so plain , why couldn't the girl in the mirror be beautiful. Why couldn't I be the girl with out of this world beauty like Rosalie and Carter.

I knew why because I was so, "plain." I said to the girl in the mirror.

"ISABELLA MARIA SWAN!" Carter yelled running into the room. "Please tell me I did not just hear you say the word plain." She said shocked. I wanted to lie but when I saw how beautiful she was compared to me the word fit.

"It's true." I sighed. She rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her candy bar.

"I didn't want to have to you this, but OK." Carter sat her candy bar on the bed. And started yelling some cheer.

"**I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot** **I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all love to stare.**

**I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not** **I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominate the school.**

**Who am I? Just guess!** **Guys wanna touch my chest**

**I'm rockin', great smile, and many think I'm vile.** **I yell and I jump you can look but don't you hump, whoo!**

**I'm major, I roar, I swear I'm not a whore!** **We cheer and we lead and we act like we're on speed**

**Hate us cause we're beautiful?** **Well, we don't like you either!** **We're cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders**!"

I tried to fight the smile but I couldn't never in my life did I think Carter would do anything a cheerleader would do. She sucked in a deep breath before taking a bite of her candy bar. "I knew I get you to smile."

"It was kind of funny." I said coolly. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing my mirror. "What are you doing we're going to be late?" I warned.

"Don't fight the Carter charm." Was all she said.

We both stared at the mirror for a while. I didn't know what else to do, did she want to just look at her self?" Probably not Carter for some reason doesn't look in mirror very much.

She should, she always looked amazing with her clean brown skin and long eyelashes. Her black waves were always perfect. I think what really made the guys so crazy about her was her eyes. They were light purple but some times a pale bluish gray if you saw them in right light. Like I said perfect.

"So what do you see?" She asked me.

"That you're perfect." I smiled at her, she didn't smiled back,

"No, I see you."

"Yeah, plain old me." I said looking back at the mirror.

"Bella how can you say that? Your so beautiful even if you don't think so. You are." She turned me around before hugging me. "I really would love for you to see what _we _see. I'll be waiting out side."

What did she mean by _what we see? _I do see my self clearly it right in front of me how could I not see?

Maybe she is just having a case of wishful thinking.

"Duck! Make sure you're at the dinner after school today." Jessica yelled while walking past my room.

I hate to say it but Lauren and Jessica were my evil stepsister and their mother no better. My dad must have been crazy when he married her, but he probably just missed mom. I didn't want to think about my dad today I just wanted to get to school.

I grabbed my bag and tripped half way down the stairs to the front door. I forgot all about that when I got out side.

"Oh my god!"

Maybe this year won't be so bad.

I know this is so short but the next part will be up in probably two days.

* * *

I hope you liked it:)


End file.
